Two
by Lady Razorsharp
Summary: It had always been the two of them...AU, inspired by a scene from Trigun.


AN: Knight Rider and all related characters belong to Mr. Larson and Universal. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

AN 2: This was inspired by a scene from the anime _Trigun_, as well as _The Big O_.

* * *

Two

By The Lady Razorsharp

It had always been the two of them: R. Karr and R. Kitt. In that order; both were quick to correct anyone who attempted to reverse the two.

Karr, who had mastered the art of peering through the dark fringe of hair that fell over his garnet eyes, stood with his hands in the pockets of his dark-washed jeans and kicked a booted toe against the lug sole of his brother's shoes.

The second-born didn't look up from the book in his hands. "What is it, Karr?" he asked, his Bostonian accent showing just the right hint of annoyance.

"I'm bored." Karr slouched over to the window and stared out at the sunny day without really seeing it.

Kitt calmly turned a page. "You should read."

The silence stretched out for several moments. Finally, Karr forced air through his harmonizer in a sound that mimicked a snort. "You do realize that you could jack in and just download the thing in five seconds."

"It's more interesting this way," Kitt countered, turning another page. "I like to do things the way they do."

Karr let out a short laugh. "That's my little brother, always wanting to pass for human."

The remark had its desired effect; Kitt tipped his head up to fix Karr with ruby irises, his silver ponytail sliding halfway down his back. "That's absurd," he retorted, "not to mention impossible. Why would I want to do that?"

Karr snatched the book from his brother's hands. Kitt opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it and let his hands fall gently against the white denim covering his thighs. "You can borrow it if you want," said the younger.

Karr flipped a few pages in rapid succession. "Nah. Not my thing." He chucked the book back at his brother, who caught it neatly.

"What is exactly 'your thing', Karr?" Kitt asked, watching as Karr took a running leap and vaulted onto his hands atop a steel table.

To Kitt's surprise, Karr had mastered the art of shrugging while upside down. "Same thing as you," he replied, the ends of his hair brushing the table. "The road. Speed. Being master of all I survey. Take your pick." Still in a handstand, Karr walked himself into a turn until he was facing Kitt. "Except I don't need a human's help for any of that."

Kitt kept his expression smooth and calm, like the surface of a pond. "Michael is my best friend. I won't have you talking about him disrespectfully."

"Oh, Kitt, for pity's sake. Don't tell me you've swallowed all that claptrap those foolish people have handed you." Karr stared at his brother for a moment, then tipped down off the table. "When will you understand that _we need no one_?"

Kitt rapped his book shut, then rose gracefully to his feet and moved to the alphabetized bookshelf, replacing the volume in the open spot. "We _do_, Karr," he replied tartly. "We need people like Michael, and Mr. Miles, and Bonnie."

The last name of the trio stunned them both into silence. Karr turned away, hands flat on the table.

"Don't say it," he muttered. "Don't say her name."

"But Bon--"

"I said, don't say it!" Karr whirled on Kitt, irises blazing.

Stung, Kitt frowned but didn't back up. "It's all right, Karr." He reached up to brush the hair out of Karr's eyes. "I miss her, too."

_Kitt, take care of Karr_

Funny; Kitt thought he'd deleted that file long ago...but suddenly there she was, a single tear running down her cheek and a sweet, sad smile on her lips.

_Kitt, take care of Karr_

_Blue,_ he thought. _Her eyes were blue, like the sky. _He'd forgotten that. How could he have forgotten?

Kitt drew his brother into his embrace, though he wasn't quite sure if it was to comfort or to be comforted. The dark head tilted forward until Karr's face was buried in Kitt's shoulder.

"She left us," Karr moaned. "Why?"

"Shh," Kitt hushed him. "I'm here. I'll take care of you, Karr."

"You're all I have," muttered Karr. "We're all alone, you and I."

"We have Michael."

Karr snorted again. "Michael hates me."

Kitt rested his cheek against Karr's temple. "He doesn't know you yet. Give him time."

With a halfhearted smile, Karr raised his head. "You and Michael belong together. There's not enough room in that partnership for me."

"Then we'll ask Mr. Miles to find someone for you," Kitt said stubbornly. "I won't lose you."

The older stared into his brother's ruby eyes for a long moment. "I hope not, Kitt," he said quietly.

--End?


End file.
